The Ghost Bunny
by mudshake
Summary: She's beautiful, kind and popular. He's smart and strikingly handsome but a narcissist and rarely speaks with others. One incident made him realize how much he really likes the girl. But would he be able to convey his feelings to her or would it be too late? warning: OOCs and OCs R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost Bunny**

**Chapter One: The Brown-eyed Bunny**

**I was inspired by a movie (The House Bunny) that I recently watched and a book(forgot the title) I saw in a bookstore and an anime(more likely similar to the plot of the book though I also forgot the title)**

**Warning: slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost nor the movie, anime and the book**

"_Can't you see me? Can't you hear me?" asked by a sweet voice. "Please. Please. Help me."_

\(='_'=)/

I stared down at the commotion outside at the entrance gates of their school. Every single day, except during weekends, it's the same sight and I'm sick of it. Being assigned to sit beside the windows is a pain in the ass.

A specific group of girls, called the Bunnies, goes to school with their own signature uniform and almost all of the students gawk at them. The school I enrolled in is a 'house system' (1). An enrolled student should pledge to a house, there's a different house for boys and girls. There are also specific benefits for every house you pledged in. It's optional though; you may or may not join a house. And that's the way I like it. Unfortunately, students like me who does not have a 'house' are being targeted by bullies and there are no benefits given to them but I didn't need those. I'm good in everything.

"I wish I can become a Bunny, too", a girl in my class said.

"That's impossible", another one said. "You have to be invited by them to become one."

The girl has a point. The 'Bunny House' is the most exclusive and the most popular house for girls. To become one, you have to be selected by the house mother and top Bunnies and be invited. There's a specific criteria but it's also exclusive so it's not publicly known.

"Good morning, Shibuya-san," my seatmate greeted me. A recently transferred student from Australia named John. He's one of the two people I can consider as a companion in this class.

"You're a little late today," I stated while looking at him.

"Oooh. Maybe it's because someone has a date yesterday. Did you do some adult stuff?" the guy in front of me teased John, making him blush. He's the other person I'm mentioning about though I didn't know why since Yasuhara is the most talkative in this class; also he's kind of a weirdo.

"It's not like that", the blonde defended. "Hara-san and I weren't on a date. We're just finishing our group project. I was caught up in a little traffic, that's all." By traffic means the commotion outside a while ago.

The door of our classroom slid open. The commotion from the gates is now moved in their class. The girl who opened it with grace with her kimono sleeve placed on her mouth walked towards John.

But walking towards the blonde guy proved to be difficult for her since she's being stopped by our other classmates.

"Good morning, John", she greeted as soon as she arrived in front of the blonde's side. She looked at me and nodded then turned towards Yasuhara and did the same.

"G-Good morning, Hara-san", John greeted back. Hara Masako, she's not just popular because she's a tv idol but also she's a Bunny. She's the only student who wore a kimono for a uniform, being a Bunny; you can wear anything that is comfortable and not provocative.

"I'm really sorry for leaving early yesterday, we have an activity at the house and I can't miss it."

"It's alright. I understand." After that, there's an awkward silence between the two. I don't like to intervene since I'm not that type of person. Thankfully, someone did the job.

"Masako!"

All of us turned towards the girl who is now walking towards the said girl. As soon as she stopped in front of Hara-san, I can't help but admire her beauty.

She has a shoulder-length brown hair, long eyelashes, nice body shape and most of all she has the most beautiful big, brown eyes. She's beautiful in and out. The first time I saw her, the time seemed to go into slow motion. What a cliché, but that's really what happened.

"How could you!"

Before she can talk again, she was greeted by our classmates. Instead of getting annoyed for the interruption, she smiled and greeted back. Then, she turned towards her companion again.

"Masako, how could you leave me out there?"

"I don't want to be late, Mai. And besides, if you just ignore them, you won't be having these kinds of problems now."

"Guy problems?" asked John.

"Yes. We were surrounded by them at the hallway, I got away but Mai stayed to greet them."

"Why don't you just ignore them?" this time Yasuhara asked.

"I-I can't", she said with wide-eyes. "That would be rude. I can't just ignore them if they greeted me nicely."

"Ah, that is your biggest problem, Mai-chan. You're just too nice", Yasuhara stated. Everyone who heard it nodded their head. I just mentally agreed.

Taniyama Mai, the girl I most likely admire is the most popular Bunny. It's not just because of her stunning looks but also because of her nice and compassionate personality. But I wouldn't say that aloud to her or anyone for that matter. I'm not that vocal.

The bell rang and everyone went to their sits. "Oh! I forgot." Mai said and turned towards me. With a smile on her face, she handed me a blue little box with a small bow at the top. "Naru, this is for you."

I flinched when she called me with the nickname she branded me. As I took it from her, our hands brushed lightly and I just can't help but smile, still mentally though.

"There are different kinds of tea in there. There's Earl Grey tea, Jasmine, Hibiscus and other tea that I've forgotten."

I raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well, it's a token of apology. I didn't do much with our project and I'm really sorry for that", she smiled again but there's a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You didn't have to", I said almost in a whisper. I can feel glares aiming towards me most especially from guys. Who doesn't want something from this brown-eyed angel anyway?

"Taniyama-san", the teacher called. "Get back to your seat."

"Promise, I'll make it up to you", she softly said that I can only hear, except for Yasuhara for having a keen hearing.

"Just keep smiling", I said that she can only hear. There's shock registered in her eyes but quickly replaced by her signature sweet smile. Then she went to her seat in the front.

"You smile, I smile", the guy in front of me sung softly but out of tune.

Damn his keen hearing.

* * *

(1)- it's like a fraternity/sorority


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghost Bunny**

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

**This is a fanfic so I'm entitled to manipulate my story. I know Naru is a bit OOC but it's part of the plot. If I make him the way he really is, this story is pointless, might as well give up on it.**

**Anyway, someone reviewed that its great Naru's the one who had first have feelings for Mai instead of the other way around. I agree with you there buddy. I was thinking, why is it that most stories, girls are always the one who falls in love first? I don't like gender bias so my over imaginative mind thought of some ways. And ta-da! The birth of 'The Ghost Bunny'.**

**Read and review **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ghost hunt or the uniforms of other anime characters**

"…"-normal conversation

"…"-shouting

Michiru, one of my Housemate(1) and the same year as me and Masako, telling a scary story about a woman being covered by a scarlet scarf but actually it was her own blood. Our other Housemates are looking terrified but not me. I like ghost stories after all. I have a lot of collections of ghost stories hidden behind my shelves. But my focus is somewhere and I'm really not that listening.

"Mai! You're not listening", Michiru called my attention.

I rub the back of my head and smiled. "Sorry, Michiru."

She continued to tell another story while I, again, scanned around the area to see if Yasu was there. My neck is in pain since I've been scanning the wide cafeteria for a while now. A member of the Astrology club I joined has a crush on Yasu. She wanted to give something for him but was too shy to even stand near close to him. So, I ended up being a courier. I don't mind though, since it's cute and she had asked me nicely.

I sighed. This is the reason why others don't take me seriously or they take advantage of me. I mean, what can I say? I just feel so guilty if I turned down their offer.

"Mai?" Masako called me. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No not really", I chuckled. "I was just looking around to if Yasuhara is in here."

"Well, have you looked at their table?" she suggested.

I nodded but still, my eyes went to the designated table of the members of Researchers House which Yasu had joined. They are all males and had a distinct uniform like us. Their uniform consists of sky blue long sleeve top, white collared shirt underneath, black tie and black pants.

We Bunnies have a different kind of uniform. Since our House mother is somewhat an otaku, our uniforms are like the uniform of…who was that again? I think it was an anime character named Miharu Fuyuki. I don't object about our uniform since its super cute! Oh, except Masako, she wears kimono as a uniform.

A female who does not belong to a House has a black above the knee skirt, black long sleeve shirt and red tie. A male who doesn't have a House, like Naru, has an all-black uniform.

John, although just recently transferred had joined the Faith's. His uniform is also all black but the difference is, it is like a priest's clothing. But it fits him rather perfectly.

"Maybe he's at the Student Council Room?" Masako said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." I laughed.

I heard her sigh.

"I somehow felt that there's something behind that sigh." I said while my left eye twitches. Masako only smiled behind her kimono's sleeve.

"Why do you need to see him anyway?"

I turned my gaze so that she won't catch my eye. "I-It's noting. I just have something to say to him that's all."

"You know that you're not a very good liar, Mai."

Our other Housemates laughed when they joined in and listened to our conversation.

"Yup!" Michiru said. "Mai is really a bad liar. But that is one of her cute points."

I turned and pouted at them. "Well, at least I'm trying my best."

Masako raised her eyebrow. "Just because someone asked you nicely, doesn't mean you have to do what others say."

"Mai is such a goody-two-shoes", someone butted in.

"B-But—

I tried to defend myself but got cut-off by Masako. "You'll get in trouble if you keep that up."

She seems to be thinking about something when she looked at me again. "Scratch that one; you do get in trouble all the time."

Everyone in our table laughed again and this time, I joined in.

We all stopped and turned around when we heard the table of Prince House being rowdy. They're laughing like they're about to do something again.

I was right about my guess when my eyes landed at the cafeteria's door. It was slightly open and a basin is on top. My eyes narrowed by this. I stood up and walked towards Kyo who also happened to be classmate of ours.

"Kyo", I called to him.

"Mai-chan! What is it?" Although I didn't like it, all of the attention is on me.

"Get that basin down. Someone will get hurt if you continue that." I said with pleading eyes.

He just shook his head. "Mai-chan is always nice. But I have to this! It's his fault for making me embarrass in the whole class a while ago. He's just a know-it-all, stuck-up, gloomy person anyway. He deserves this."

My brows furrowed. Know-it-all? Stuck-up? Gloomy? Who? Then I suddenly remembered what happened during our English class.

"Here he comes!" someone shouted excitedly.

No!

Why? Why do others do these kinds of things?

(~o~)

I pushed the some stray hair away from her angelic face. She didn't need to do that. I can't help but frown when I remembered what happened earlier.

_-flashback-_

_My chest hut from being pushed but shrugged it off when a metallic odour had caught my nose. Water had spread to the floor; her bangs shielded her eyes but I can see her shivering. I don't know if she's cold or it was something else. But my eyes suddenly widen as not only did water trickled from her chin but it is also mixed with a familiar red substance._

"_M-Mai", I said her name as I tried to cup her face. But I stopped when I hear her yell._

"_Why don't you laugh now?" Everyone who heard it felt guilty. She looked up to me and I saw her eyes filled with sorrow. Tears travelled down her cheeks._

_She smiled at me then turned towards everyone in the cafeteria. "What would you gain when you hurt someone? What if you're the one being hurt, would you be laughing off right now?"_

_She slumped backward and I'm just thankful I was fast enough to catch her._

_-End flashback-_

"N-Naru?" I was pulled out from my thoughts as I stared at those big brown eyes. "W-Where am i?"

"Clinic", I answered rather flatly but deep inside I'm glad that she's awake now. "You didn't have to do that."

She flashed me with her signature smile. "The moment I knew it, I was running to stop the basin from falling on you."

I scoffed. "Idiot. Look at you now. I can take care of myself."

"Narcissist…jerk…A thank you…would be nice." She mumbled and fluttered to sleep again.

I smiled weakly knowing no one is around to see me since the nurse went away for a while and the others are currently still in class.

Instead of a thank you, I pressed my lips on her forehead.

Really. This is the reason why I like you so.

"**Where is she?!" **The door banged open and a voice boomed. The tall man has a brown, shoulder length hair with a guitar slung in his shoulder.

I glared at him to shut him up so that Mai won't wake up. He flinched when he saw me but when his eyes darted towards Mai, the man walked towards me with knotted forehead.

"**What did you do to my daughter?!"**

**~~~~~~~('-')~~~~~~~~**

**Other members of the House you belong to**

**Ugh!This chapter seemed a bit off. So sorry for this but please REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: CRAZED PARENTS**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I used my aunt's laptop to type this chapter but she went away for a vacation and just came back. But! What infuriates me the most is that she deleted all my files! She thought it's just another of my mumbo jumbos. Yeesh!Talk about bashing something. So anyway, I have to write new chapters again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I'll make Naru fall madly and deeply in love with Mai.**

**WARNING: Major NARU-OOC. I'd appreciate it if you keep an open-mind about this. R and R **

**(*-*/)/**

I am so exhausted! I'm so glad our music tour is finally over. Now, I can go and check my jou-chan. I have been gone for a week so I'm not updated to the current status of my favourite and only daughter. Wait! What if she had gotten a boyfriend while I was gone? The wheels inside my head spun then I heard a 'snap' sound.

NOOOO! I won't let that happen! She's too young to have a boyfriend. If she did have one, I'll invite him to our house then scare him to DEATH! Mwahahaha. I'll have my revenge to the little prick that chose my jou-chan as his girlfriend. He's not worthy of my little princess' affection.

"Shut that grin out of your face", I heard someone said. I looked up and saw Ruka, the drummer of our band. "It's creepy."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Hn. How's Mai by the way?"

"I don't know. The old hag hadn't called nor sent me a message for the current updates of our daughter," I explained to him.

I heard him laugh. "Still giving you the cold shoulders ne?"

"I don't know what's in that woman's mind. I kept on assuring her that there's nothing to be jealous about! I can't help it if her husband is famous."

"Well, just make it up to her by doing the most romantic thing for her."

Our conversation was cut-off by my phone's ringtone. It played 'Hot and Cold' by a female singer from another country. The song suits my wife pretty well since she'll be sweet at me at first then next thing I knew, I was being hit by her purse.

"Hello honey!" I greeted first. "How are you? How's Mai?"

But instead of an answer, I can only hear a small whimper. "Are you still jealous honey? You know that you're my only one."

"I'm not but that's not the case why I called. You have to hurry to Mai's school."

"What happened?" I said. I felt very anxious about this.

"She met an accident in her school. Apparently, there was a group of boys who planned to hurt someone on their year but she tried to take that someone's place," she explained to me while she's still sobbing. "She's in the school clinic because she passed out."

We knew that Mai is a very compassionate and caring person. So why are there still idiots out there who hurt our princess? Those little bastards will pay! How dare they hurt my little jou-chan.

"Hello? Monk? Still there?"

"Yeah. Still here. I'll be going there immediately. Have you called the principal?" I asked while practically speeding towards my car.

"I just did. He told me nothing serious was done to Mai but to make sure I'll go there too. Hell will break loose if I see her not alright." She hissed in deadly tone.

I can't help but chuckle. This is one of the reasons I fell in love with her. "Aren't you busy with so many operations today?" I asked.

"I can squeeze in any time for Mai in my schedule. How about YOU?"

Oh boy. She's still mad at me judging by her tone. "It's okay. The concert just finished. I'm on my way to Mai's school."

"Okay," she answered monotonously.

"Hey, honey…would you like to—"All I can hear was an annoying dead tone from the other line. I can only sigh. Damn. I really have to make it up to her.

(^_^/)/\(\-_-)

I quicken my pace towards the school clinic not minding the teachers bowing and greeting me in the process. Jou-chan would scold me if she'll hear about this because 'it is rude' but I'm in a hurry to see if she is fine.

Reaching the clinic's door, I had opened it harshly and said…yelled I guess the most sensible words my mind can produce at the moment.

"**Where is she?!"** I looked frantically around and saw a student in his all-black uniform glaring at me. I had shut up for the moment. I mean, if someone met those satanic glares, who wouldn't shut up?

Oh hell no! My mind went to a major overdrive when I saw the person resting on the bed.

"**What did you do to my daughter?!" **I shouted before analysing the situation.

\(\^-^) (-_-)

"Now, now Takigawa, calm down," said the stoic principal and also his guardian.

"How can I calm down when I see Mai and this boy alone in a room?" Mai's father yelled while pointing his finger at me. How Mai stand her nosy and overprotective father is an amazing feat. If Lin is as loud as this one I might strangle or choke him to death. Heck! Maybe I'll even plot a crime in order for him to shut up.

"He was the one who carried Mai here." The principal replied. The other man's eyes were in shock but narrowed again when his guardian continued to talk. "He's also the cause of her state."

I'm not imagining when I say he growled at me. For goodness sake! There's a limit for being an overprotective person. But it's not as if I'm a coward so I glared at him with the deadliest glare I've got. I saw him flinch. Ha! Take that!

"B-Bou-san?" I heard Mai softly called.

"Jou-chan!" he called back then lunged himself towards Mai as she slowly sat up. My eyes twitched with irritation. Not holding back my sharp tongue, I calmly cross my arms and started speaking.

"I see you really wanted your daughter to be put in the ICU." I said with a sneer. Mai's father looked at me quizzically then his gaze turned to the girl in his arms.

"Oh Kami! I'm sorry Mai! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay, Bou-san. But seriously, you need to lay-off the bone crushing hugs." She softly said the looked at me. "Hi there Naru."

I swear I heard another growl; I just glared back at the source again.

_Thunk! Thunk!_

I saw a woman with a fiery red hair bashed the head of Mai's father. "Are you trying to kill Mai? You perverted Monk!"

"What's that for, old hag?"

_Thunk!_

"Call me that again and I swear I'll make your soul leave your body!" I sighed. Somehow I can't help but pity Mai if she lives with this kind of life she's been living. Her parents stopped by my guardian's loud cough.

"Could you come with me to the office for a while? I'm sure you would want to talk to the parents' of the boy who caused this."

"Lin! Did you miss me?" Mai's mother latched herself to the principal's arm. "Of course I'll come with you anytime."

"Let's go then." He nonchalantly said not minding the woman beside him. I knew he's doing it on purpose but I don't know why.

"Mai, will be leaving for a sec, okay?" Mai just smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine since I know the perfectly sculpted guy beside you won't leave your side. Don't do anything reckless now, okay?"

"Ayako!" I can't help but smile inwardly with Mai's blushing face in mind.

"Lin, you traitor! What do you think you're doing? I said my problem to you and this is your come back!"

Mai's father ran towards the door but abruptly stopped and glared at me. "Listen here, if you touch even a strand of Mai's hair, I'll bury you alive. Now then, we'll be back for you later Mai."

"I'm sorry about that." Mai laughed. "Bou-san can be pretty overprotective of me. And Ayako, well, can be a bit…well, let's just say you don't want to get on her bad side. Now I'm scared for Kyo."

"Are you feeling okay now? You should be more concern of yourself instead of other people."

'Yup! I'm feeling better!" She beamed at me. I nodded and the awkward silence began.

"I bet you notice that I don't call them otou-san or okaa-san?" She stated, breaking the silence.

"It's not the only thing I've noticed." She looked at me. "You don't share any same traits as them."

She chuckled lightly. "Well, that's because I'm adopted."

Now it's my turn to look at her. "My parents and my adopted parents were friends. They adopted me when my parents died in a car accident. The only people who knew are Masako, Yasuhara, Lin-san and our house mother. I didn't want to tell other people. I don't want others to take pity on me."

"Why are you telling me this now if you don't want me to pity you?"

"Because I know you're different, Naru." I didn't hide my surprise, to think that she trusts me even if I'm somewhat cold towards her sometimes. She smiled at me. It makes me wonder why she can still smile like that when she had suffered a lot for losing both of her parents.

I walked towards her. Using my left hand I held her chin; my right arm resting at the wall for support.

"What makes you think I'm different Mai?" I heard her gulp and not being able to help myself; I stared at her pink lips.

"Ahem." We both turn abruptly towards the door. "Did I disturb something?"

A woman in a costume of like a Japanese princess would wear is standing at the clinic's doorway, grinning like the Cheshire cat. All I can think about at the moment is that, I most certainly don't like that grin.

(^-^ /) /

**I hope I did well for this chapter. The original was better but I can't remember any of it.**

**Anyway, like I always say….R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: REALIZED IT!**

**SolemnPassive: Haha..I love any paranormal stuff, so sending me hundred ghosts would just make me happy and jumping with joy. But anyway, your review made me laugh so I had the urge to finish this chapter earlier than expected (aside from the fact that my AYAKO-like friend is back and is keeping an eye on me right now so that I would finish my story in time.)**

**WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Ghost Hunt… She's grinning like a madman! Run! Oh, and Naru-OOC, again!**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY.**

**~(*-*)~**

I held my head up high like a real Japanese princess should be. Many students and teachers passed me a knowing glance. Well, what can I say; I just really love cute things or persons. And speaking of cute person, I heard that my cutest Bunny was sent to the clinic.

"Kyaaaa! Housemother! You're so beautiful in that costume!" My Bunnies complimented me when they had passed me along the hallway as I thank them back as a response.

I stared at the door when I was finally standing in front of the clinic. Ugh. I always hated clinics and hospitals. It smells too clean.

Turning the knob, I entered quietly not even minding the noise that I've heard. The scene almost made my nose bled.

A houseless student, judging by his bleak all black uniform but suits him really well, is on top of Mai! "Ahem." A sound escaped from my lips and they both looked up with shocked eyes. Damn it! I really should pay attention to my surroundings. "Did I disturb something?"

Baka, baka! I can't help mentally hitting myself. I should've witnessed something drooling, libido inducing…ahem...scratch that…uhm yeah! I should've witnessed something lovely!

(_)/

I can't look my housemother, Madoka, straight to her eyes now. She had caught us in a very awkward situation. Why do I get the feeling that someone is rolling their eyes right now? It was really awkward for me since Naru's right knee was inside my skirt right between my thighs' and his face was really close to mine! And this jerk beside me only stared at Madoka; he's not really helping at all.

"Mai, what would Bou-san do if he was the one who've caught you in that lovel—AWKWARD situation?" I gasp loudly when I heard what Madoka said. Tears had started forming in my eyes.

"It wasn't her fault," the stoic jerk finally spoke and sent my housemother his signature glare. Seriously! He's really not helping at all. It makes me wonder what had caused his actions earlier. Was he sick that he wants to feel my forehead too so that he can confirm that he have a fever or something?

Naru kept glaring at Madoka but she did not flinched at all. Wow. I have to admit, she's tough.

"Who's fault was it then?" my unusual housemother said in a teasing tone. Naru stared at her, making Madoka smile then nods her head in agreement.

Wait. What was that? Madoka understood THAT? Was there a Naru-language class i didn't enroll in?

"Careful Mai, your brain will pop-out if you keep thinking too hard since it has only limited capacity." Naru said.

I glared at him and stood up. "Naru, you jerk!" I yelled at him then stormed away. I can't really discern his actions.

( "-)/(TT_TT)

Two weeks had passed and Mai acted the same as ever. It makes me wonder if she had unconsciously forgotten the incident in the clinic before or she really wanted to forget about it.

Idiot. I know the answer to that already and I'm still asking myself why. I think these feelings I've locked within my heart that has been easily unlocked by the brown-eyed goddess made me vulnerable.

Wait. Darn! I did not just compliment her about being a goddess.

Anyway, I knew she's too slow to see things in a different perspective so she might think I was doing something like checking my temperature by feeling her forehead. We were in a clinic for heaven's sake! I should've used a thermometer if I wanted to check my temperature.

My actions said it all and she didn't get a single clue about my intentions at all! Unlike her eccentric housemother who seemed to get it at first glance.

"Hey, Naru-chan!" Yasuhara called.

"Hn," I managed to answer not really looking at him; waiting for the first class to start can be tiresome sometimes.

"A certain birdie had said some interesting information to me."

"Hn."

"That was really a libido-inducing scene inside the clinic," he grinned as I looked back at him with stoic eyes but deep inside I'm quite shocked.

"Oh don't worry. Birdie just can't contain the excitement all by itself anymore so it trusted me the information. Man, it really knows how to spread the joy!"

He keep saying 'it' and 'birdie'. I'm not an idiot to not know whom he was talking about! He can be really frustrating at times. Wait till I get my hands on that eccentric housemother!

We turned our heads towards the doorway when we heard loud gasps and squeals. The crowd that was blocking the door parted and let the two Bunnies get towards their respective seat before crowding them again.

I guess I can let that housemother go this time. I rested my right arm at my table as I rested my chin on my hand. From my peripheral vision, I can see Mai wearing their new uniform.

(o_o)

"…uniform?"

"Huh? What did you say again?" I asked, trying to look cool as much as possible.

"I said do I look weird in my new uniform?" Mai asked.

I shook my head lightly. "No, it really suits you… a lot." I answered while the last part was only a whisper. I don't know if she had heard it but it is nice seeing her blushing face. It takes a lot of energy for not pouncing on her right now. It's out of character of me but with a blushing cute girl wearing a black short sleeves lace sweet cotton cosplay maid as a school uniform with a pink and black tie, right in front of you, resisting is such a feat.

That's why; I came to a conclusion that the Bunnies' housemother is not just a cosplay freak but also has a perverted streak. One does seem to wonder on how she can convince Lin to use such clothing as a uniform.

After the classes had ended for the day, Mai had secretly pulled my arm amidst the crowding students in the hallway until we ended up on the rooftop. To say that I'm excited right now is an understatement.

"A-Ano…N-Naru…here," she stuttered while handling a letter.

Could it be? Now I can't contain my excitement so I mentally smiled.

"S-So? What do you think?" she asked me innocently.

I glared at her as I tore the letter into pieces.

"W-What do you think you're doing Naru?" Mai gasped. "Rina-chan made an effort to write that!"

I can hear a snapping sound, like a thread of sorts. Wait, I know! That was my patience for this naïve little girl in front of me. This means war!

I made my anger as a driving force and crushed my lips into hers. Sensing that she won't open her mouth even with the force of my tongue, I brushed my hand to her sensitive neck that made her gasp, taking the opportunity. After two minutes, I pulled as apart to get some air.

3 33

I can't believe what just happened! Naru kissed me after tearing Rika-chan's letter that she had asked me to deliver since she's just too shy.

"Naru, I-I—

"What do you think you're playing Mai, huh?"

I stared at him quizzically not getting what he's saying.

"Realize already!" He yelled then stormed away.

Realize what? I'm totally confused.

(^_^)

**Yey! I managed to finish this within 3 hours. hahaha. Don't forget to review, ne?**


End file.
